Miwen's Journey
by Mysyn1
Summary: Miwen Evar is not an average elf, and not only in looks. She knows little of her family and even less of her past. Will she uncover the secrets of her past? Will she find out who her family is? Will one dwarf steal her heart along the way? Read and find out. Rated M to be safe. KilixOC
1. Miwen's Intro Chapter 1

**_(Authors Note) Hey everyone! This is just a quick intro to let you get to know Miwen a little better. Btw you pronounce her name (Me-When) and her last name (Ev-Are). Please review and Favorite/Follow! I own nothing but my characters! Thank you to my friends Jon The Jolly Jew and Jared for helping me with the story and plot twists! Enjoy =]_**

My name is Miwen Evar; I am far from the average elf.

The only family known to me is King Thranduil and Legolas; I know not of what happened to my father, but sadly my mother died of a disease…a disease she passed to me.

This disease whatever it may be, cannot be shared, but is given through blood relation; or so I have been told by Thranduil.

It causes me to be forbidden to leave the comfort of my castle; though sometimes I slip out into the fresh air to taste the freedom I so long for.

Thranduil is my father and Legolas my brother; though it can be a burden at times.

Being a princess I must be the perfect elf, no room to be myself or I could be seen in a terrible light and dishonor my family.

None the less, I love them as though they are my blood.

It is problematic when I don't look like a perfect elf; I am very small and not nearly as skinny, I curve in good ways, though I am not too meaty.

No one knows why I look so different; no one seems to know who my father is or much about my mother, but that's exactly what this is for. This is the story of my journey, my love, my pain, suffering and burdens.

My past becomes clear and my fate…sealed in blood.

Welcome to my life.


	2. Miwen's Tree Chapter 2

_**(Authors Note) The second chapter! I hope to update often! Thank you to Belinda Valentine Bite for the favorite and follow! I hope you all enjoy and please Follow/Favorite and Review! Let me know what you think or if I should change anything or maybe add stuff! I own nothing but my characters...Please enjoy =]**_

The sun was rising as I awoke; my room glowing orange as a result. I sat up and stretched my delicate arms feeling replenished. The silk sheets of my bed soft upon my exposed legs; I almost did not wish to leave its comfort. Reluctant I rose from my bed and wandered to my mirror. I sat to brush my radiant long red hair; watching as it curled ever so slightly.

Rosy cheeks and lips displayed upon my pale skin. Bright blue eyes looked back at me but sadness lingered in them. For as long as I could recall, I had yet to have excitement in my life. An elves life is long and I, only in the beginning stages of my own, had restrained myself long enough. My mind was set; I would escape to the meadow today.

Suddenly I heard a knock at my chamber door. "Yes? Who is it?" My voice quiet by reason of just waking.

"Princess, I have your gown ready. May I come in?" It was my chambermaid Lithia. Looking downward I realized I was still in my night gown. "Oh yes! Please do." I said rising to my feet.

Lithia was tall and slender, straight dark black hair lay upon her face. She was very beautiful, sometimes I envied her. She entered and brought in a stunning black gown with gold trim. It was shorter then my normal gowns, ideal for a run in the meadow. Also was a long elegant frosted gown with white trim.

"Which would you like to wear Princess?" Lithia held them both up. "The King suggested this one for you." She glanced at the frosted gown. "I believe they are both of equal beauty," I said grasping the black gown.

"But I must say I prefer a walk in the meadow today. Thank you." Smiling at Lithia I seize the gown and walk her out.

After pulling the gown over my head I rush to my jewels. Grasping my most beloved tiara, I dance to my mirror. The silver tiara descended towards my brow forming a small sapphire. Legolas had given it to me as a welcome gift, and for that it was my beloved tiara.

I was finally ready to go explore. Rushing out of the castle and to the meadow, I felt freer than ever before. Running and dancing through the grass and flowers till I spotted a tree. I had never gone far enough to be near it. I delicately touched it as if I could cause it pain.

I must have spun around it ten times just to remember the length I had gone. I gazed up at its giant body. As I looked closer it seemed as though something was in the tree. Suddenly I heard Lithia screaming for me.

"Lady Miwen!" I turned to find her running towards me. "Lithia, what's the matter?" I held onto her arm as she hunched over trying to catch her breath. "The King…requests…your presence." Lithia announced between breaths. "Alright, but I suggest we walk back." I said guiding her back to the castle.

Though to me, it was more of a dungeon.


	3. Miwen's Pleasant Surprise Chapter 3

_**(Authors Note) Here it is! Chapter 3! Thank you to all that have followed and favorite! And a special thanks to Kililover01 for inspiring me to start this Fic ^_^ More chapters to come soon! Please Follow/Favorite and Review! I love to hear from you all! Enjoy =] P.S. Sorry this one is short!**_

Stepping into the throne room, I walked with the utmost proper posture, my hands woven together in front of me. With my head held high I stopped in front of King Thranduil. He was wearing dark blue and gold robes of silk; his crown made of the finest wood and his deep blue eyes set upon me. With a quick curtsey and a warm smile, he rose from his throne and wrapped his arms around me. "Hello my beloved Miwen." His eyes smiled with his words. "Hello father." I shared his smile. For a moment he stood looking puzzled. "Have you been out doors?" His brow narrowed to me. Thranduil was so in tune with the forest he could smell the fresh air and dirt on me. "Only for a short time father." I said biting my lip, waiting for his anger. He let go of me and turned around, holding his hands behind him. "Miwen, we have discussed this." He said stepping further from me.

"But father, I never leave these walls. It is suffocating and lonely; it's healthy to get fresh air." I tried to persuade him, but he would have none of it. Hastily he turned around to look me in the eyes. "Do you not remember what became of your mother because of fresh air?" His words were harsh towards me. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. "I am not my mother though, father you must let me explore this world, illness or not." I felt my body tremble at his expression. His face was mere inches from mine now, rage in his eyes. "You are more like her then you like to recall. I will not lose you as well. That is all I will say on the matter, and you will respect my wishes." He said turning from me.

I lowered my head in defeat. "Yes father, forgive me." I stepped back, never looking up. Legolas appeared from behind me, resting his hand gently on my shoulder. "You need not be so hard on her father; it is hard being alone, you know that best." Legolas tightened his grip on my shoulder. There was a slight pause and silence before Thranduil's voice rang out. "You have made your point Legolas; she may only go out if you are with her and only for a short time. I expect you to keep watch of her Legolas. Whatever happens is on your hands." I looked up at Thranduil in complete shock, then to Legolas.

"Thank you father!" I ran and hugged the stubborn king. His deafening laughter echoed throughout the room. I rushed to my caring brother and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you brother." I whispered to him. He gently held me to him. "Anything for you." His words rang true, Legolas had proven many times he would do anything for me, and for that I was forever grateful.

I had not noticed until now, Legolas matched our father. The same silk robes, though his crown was similar to mine. Those blue eyes always caught me off guard though, so intense and serious, yet so loving and soft. Thranduil spoke once more. "We have some guests arriving any moment. Miwen, please go dress in the gown I prepared for you and meet us in the dining hall. Legolas, make sure all of the scrolls are in order for signing. You may both go." Thranduil waved his hand. With a bow from Legolas and a curtsy from me, we were off to do our duties.


	4. Miwen's Rapid Heart Chapter 4

_**(Authors Note) Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the fic so far! Thank you to everyone who follows/favorites and reviews! You guys have been amazing and gracious and it means the world to me! Well here it is, Chapter 4! Again sorry it is so short, there will be longer ones I am simply testing the waters! Remember to Follow/Favorite and review! Enjoy =])**_

As I walked the lonely halls, I twirled and ran my hand across the soft wood that surrounded me. My father's words would not escape my head. Since I was young I had had some sort of disease; I fall ill very easily. Though it has only happened a few times, my father will not let me be. My poor mother Infia died of her illness, Thranduil refuses to give me the same fate. Regrouping my thought I began to hear whispers in the hall I was coming upon. I could see the staircase to my room ahead of me; to my left I could hear the voices in the hall, leaving the hall to my right empty. I stopped to listen.

"I know you don't want to do this but we need all the assistance we can acquire. I more than you would rather face the Orcs myself then deal with elves; but I will not risk the lives of our people again. We were sent here to get Thranduil for the meeting." A deep brooding voice spoke. "Uncle we understand, truly we do. We just don't want to be crossed again." A lighter more caring voice spoke back. "Yes uncle, please do not misunderstand us. We wish to help our people and everyone else, but not at the cost of disappointing them again." This voice caught me off guard. It was light and soft, you could hear how caring, loving, and passionate he was. The sound of his voice made my heart beat quicken and my breathing unsteady.

I pulled my hand to my chest, trying to calm my rapid heart. What was this strange sensation I was feeling? It was all foreign to me. "I understand, but we have to try for the sake of all our people." The stern Uncle spoke. I waited for the sweet voice to answer when I heard footsteps behind me. "Lady…" before Mildor could speak another word I covered his mouth. Mildor was the escort for our guests. I pulled his face down to mine and whispered in his ear.

"Do not speak as though I am here. Take our guests where they need to go but do not let them see me. Understand?" I whispered in elven to be sure. He nodded his head and I let him go. Backing into the wall I held my breath as I watched him walk to the strangers. "Hello I am Mildor; I will be taking you to King Thranduil now. Please follow me." I could hear their boots stomping on the floor as they walked down the hall. I closed my eyes in fear they might see me. Once the steps had faded I opened my eyes and hurried to my chamber. I rapidly changed my clothes, leaving my tiara on. I took a quick look in the mirror, everything looking simply perfect down to the last curl. I was ready to meet the man behind the voice.


	5. Miwen's Greeting Chapter 5

_**(Author's Note) Hey all! Just want to say a quick thank you to **__**Caladhiel999 for all of your support; it really helped me become more confident =] Thank you all who Follow/Favorite and review! All are always welcome. Well here it is, Chapter 5! Enjoy =]**_

I stood outside the doors of the dining hall, nervous to open them. I had never felt this way before; it was as if my heart would burst if I did not see the man in the hall, yet I was scared to. I mustered up all of my courage and opened the large door. When inside, I put my hands behind me and tilted my head up slightly walking towards Thranduil. As I glided upon the floor I felt eyes on me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a man with long dark hair starring at me; I could see no specifics about him and yet I was drawn to him.

"Father;" I greeted Thranduil with a curtsy. "Are you in need of my services?" I asked. He took my hand with a warm smile which was unusual for him. "No darling I simply wish to introduce you to our guests." He guided me towards our large table filled with food. Three, what seemed to be short men sat; they stood upon our arrival to the table. "Miwen darling, these are our guests." Thranduil gestured to the men. "I am Thorin son of Thrain, King under the Mountain." Thorin said bowing. He was taller than me but not by much. His hair was long and dark with streaks of gray in them; his eyes illuminated with a seriousness I had never seen before. I smiled, a little unsure of him.

A blonde haired man approached me. His stunning blue eyes shining with purity, it was very beautiful; but again I felt eyes on me. "Fili;" He smiled. Then I saw him, somehow I knew it was the man in the hall, the voice I had been waiting for spoke. "Kili;" He said a bit breathless. "At your service." They said in unison while bowing. Kili had long dark brown hair that rested a little over his shoulders. He had deep brown eyes that called to me, making me breathless. So much passion, adventure, honesty, and so much more lie in them. He starred at me like he had seen a ghost or a goddess; my heart fluttered.

"Daughter, do not be rude. Introduce yourself." Thranduil nudged me forward, almost close enough to touch Kili. I shyly looked down. "I am Miwen, Princess of Mirkwood." I curtsied. "If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask. Le nathlam hi, we welcome you here." Kili hadn't taken his eyes off me. I smiled at him and bit my bottom lip. "You three stay here and enjoy the food, Thorin and I have business to discuss." Thranduil said as he and Thorin walked away. I gestured to the seats.

"Please sit, eat. If you need anything I beg do not hesitate to ask." I curtsied and began to walk away when I felt a hand grip my arm softly. I turned to find Kili looking down into my eyes. I hadn't noticed how tall he was before. "You must stay, your father said the three of us, if you leave there is only two left with so much food. Please you must stay." His smiled lit the room like the stars in the night sky. "Peditham hi sui vellyn? We may speak as friends now?" I looked to Kili awaiting my answer. "Yes of course." He smiled "Than how could I refuse my guests request?" I said taking his open hand as he took me to my seat.


	6. Miwen's Foolishness Chapter 6

_**(Author's Note) Sorry it took me awhile to update! Things have been hectic with the holidays coming up! I also just went to The Hobbit Marathon and got to see Botfa a few days before anyone else! Anyway, here is chapter 6! Please Follow/Favorite and review! Enjoy =])**_

Fili, Kili, and I sat at the table eating and sharing stories. We all sat drinking wine and eating any food that was left. I had the cook specially make some meat; it seemed my father had not thought of our guests while preparing the food. I ate lots of fruit and had a bit of deer meat; Kili and Fili devoured the meat as though they hadn't eaten in months. They told me of their adventure across the lands; going against Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, all while keeping a small bugler safe so they could reclaim their home.

"Wait a moment! You are dwarves?" I said shocked. Both of the men burst out in laughter. "Of course Princess, what did you think we were? Hobbits?" Fili said through spurts of laughter. I blushed at my foolishness. I stood up quickly. "I apologize, please excuse me." I started to walk away. "Good going Fili you embarrassed her." I could hear Kili's chair pull out and large feet coming up behind me. "Lady Miwen, please wait." Kili grabbed onto my hand. "Please do forgive me; I just forgot something I had to do." I said trying to avert my gaze. "Lady Miwen, I would like to apologize for our rude behavior. We did not mean to embarrass you. It is very uncommon for people to not know other races so it simply took us off guard. I assure you it will not happen again." Kili's voice was so kind and I could tell he meant every word. "It is quite alright. I do not leave this kingdom often so I am unaware of what is outside these walls." I turned away from Kili and wrapped my arms around myself.

"I would like to hear more about your life if you would not mind sharing Princess." Kili was very close to me; I could feel his breath on my neck. My heart began to race. I put my hands to my chest again, not understanding how he affected me so. His hand slowly grasped mine. "Will you please join us at the table once more? I would be very grateful." Kili said guiding me back towards the table. I could not refuse him and I did not know why. Why did my heart do such strange things when he was near? Why could I not breathe when I looked into his eyes? Why could I not tell him no when we had only just met?

We sat back down at the table. "I am sorry Princess, please forgive my rudeness." Fili said flashing me his most innocent smile. I giggled. "Of course Prince Fili, I merely over reacted. Will you forgive me?" I asked batting my ocean blue eyes at him. "Why of course Princess." Fili laughed. I turned to Kili. "And you Prince Kili, Will you forgive me as well?" My voice was soft, almost a whisper. Kili looked deep into my eyes and put his hand over mine. "Always Princess." He said giving my hand a squeeze. Fili made a gagging motion. "I'm trying to eat over here." He did a devilish smile to Kili. I quickly took my hand from Kili's and let my hair fall into my face to hide my blush. Kili kicked his brother under the table and they began to playfully hit one another.

"You two are quite the guests." I said giggling. They both looked over to me. "Thank you." They said in unison while smiling at me. "So you don't get out often huh?" Fili said with a mouth full of meat. "Sadly no…" I didn't like to talk about my disease, it mostly scared people away. "Any reason why?" Kili looked to me with wonder. I looked down to my hands. "I-I…Well…" Before I could continue I was cut off by Thranduil. "Our agreement is finished. Did my daughter treat you well?" Thranduil stood behind my chair. "Very much so, she is very kind and lovely." Kili spoke with confidence; his eyes staring at me. "Yes we were very lucky to have such a sweet Princess for company." Fili smiled up at Thranduil, it was a sassy smile. "Fili, Kili, we stay here for the night. We leave at dawn so prepare tonight." Thorin ordered from the door. "Yes uncle." They said in unison.

They both got up from their seats and walked towards their uncle. "I could show you to your rooms if my father doesn't need me." I turned to Thranduil hopeful he would let me go. He put his hand my on shoulder. "Legolas and I need to speak with you now daughter." I tried to not let my disappointment show; I simply nodded to him and looked back at Kili. He was disappointed as well. "Until next we meet Princess." Kili bowed to me and gave me a dazzling smile before his exit. Thranduil walked past me. "Dwarves." I heard him mutter under his breath. Holding back a giggle, I followed him out.


	7. Miwen's Struggle Chapter 7

_**(Author's Note) Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, the holidays caught up with me and I had a death in my family on Christmas Eve =/ So I'm not sure when I'll be posting again with funeral stuff going on… I will get back to everything soon. I am thinking about starting another story from a different characters point of view that will then collide with this one and then I will write a big sequel. If you guys think that's a cool idea let me know! Favorite/Follow and review please! Enjoy =])**_

"What do you mean I'm staying here?" I shouted at my father. "Miwen, this journey is too dangerous for someone in your condition. We cannot risk taking you outside of the forest." Thranduil calmly spoke to me. He sat in a large wooden chair across from me; between us was a table piled with scrolls and maps. The entire room was filled to the top with books from different places I could only read about. Legolas stood next to our father, refusing to look at me. "I do not care of my "Condition". You will not leave me here while you both go on an adventure. It is unfair to me!" I stood angry.

Thranduil spoke as calm as he could manage. "You are sick and could die; do not burden my heart with your death." His stale expression angered me. "Why must you always protect me from what has not yet happened! You have not let me out for years, you have no idea what will become of me if I do leave! But I know what will become of me if I don't. You will lose me either way." For a moment I thought I had finally gotten through to the speechless king, until the fury in his eyes finally showed. Thranduil stood, set his hands upon his desk and leaned towards me. "Do not threaten me Princess. I am your father; I am your king!" His shout echoed through the room; I stared at him baffled. "Why must you always do that! You always just shut me out! I am not a little girl anymore and I refuse to be treated as such any longer!" I was now beside Legolas. "Why must you always disobey me? I know what is best for you and everyone else! When you learn to obey me, then you will be wise enough to make your own decisions!" Thranduil was losing his temper.

"No father, I am wise enough now to understand you are not always right."I almost spat the words at him. Thranduil's face went dark. "That was one of your mother's mistakes."His lips were a hard line and his eyes filled with rage. I was so taken back by his words I began to back away. What did he mean my mother's mistake? Legolas stepped between us. "Father please calm down." Legolas said resting his hand on Thranduil's shoulder. Thranduil turned to Legolas. "She must learn her place. You and I leave when the sun rises, she stays here. That is the end of our discussion." With those words Thranduil left Legolas and I to our thoughts.

I felt tears stinging my eyes. "Why must he always be so harsh with me?" I could feel the sorrow in my heart from my fathers rage. Legolas picked me up and held me in his arms. "My beloved sister, you know that you are loved right?" He said stroking my hair. I nodded; unable to speak in fear my voice would show my hidden tears. "Well you are so loved, that you must be protected at any cost; even if that means hurting your heart in the process. Father does not mean to hurt you, none of us do, but protecting you will always be most important. You are too precious to lose." Legolas spoke, tightening his hug around me. I knew he was right. They did what they did out of love and I was just being a terrible daughter. "I am so sorry Leggy, I didn't think of it in that way. I'm just so scared to be alone." He set me down and wiped away my tears. "Am man theled? (Why must you go as well?)" I said holding his hands to my face. "The Dwarves of the Iron Hills need our assistants and we need the iron. Orcs are attacking what is left of their people; they need allies and we need what they can offer. We head there at dawn." Legolas had a hidden sadness in his voice that only I could catch. "Why is your heart sad brother?"I held his hands. "It has been so long since we have been parted. I will miss you dearly sister." He said with a weak smile. "N'I lu tol, (Until then) we are together now. Come we must prepare for your journey." As I guided him down the halls, I could hear loud noises coming from our guest rooms. "Brother, you go on ahead; I will meet you there in a moment." I said patting Leggy's hand. He hesitantly nodded and left for his chamber.

As I walked to our guests rooms I began to hear singing and laughter. Stopping at the door, I knocked gently. Before I knew it the door swung open and I was being twirled around in a dance. Kili pulled me into his embrace and we danced around the room while he and Fili sang joyously. I could not help but laugh, never before had I danced in this way or felt this free. Kili's brilliant smile radiated like the moon at its brightest as his brown eyes were locked onto mine. The pure joy on his face made my heart skip a beat. For a moment it was as if only he and I were there. "Miwen…" I heard a faint voice say. "Miwen?" I was shaken out of my trance by Kili. "Yes, what?" I shook my head as if to shake off the feelings. "Are you alright? You began to star at me; I became worried I spun you too much." Kili said laughing. His laughter brought joy to me. "No no sorry. I just got a little distracted is all. You both have lovely voices and charming dances I must say." I said blushing. "Only the best for our new girlfriend." Fili said putting an arm around Kili's shoulder. "Girlfriend? For both of you?" I shouted panic filling me. "Why of course! We always share girlfriends; just about everything wouldn't you say brother?"Kili exclaimed wrapping his arm around Fili's shoulder. "Yes brother of course!" Fili smiled at his brother in a maniacal fashion. I stood there with my mouth a gape, shock filling my body.

Did they truly think this of me? Then they both broke out in laughter. "We are joking Princess please do not be alarmed." Kili said grasping my shoulders. I stood there in shock for a moment. "Princess? Miwen!" I could not respond to Kili's shouts, I was still processing what had just happened. "I think we broke her brother." Fili said looking over my face. Suddenly I began to giggle until it ruptured into a large amount of laughter. Kili beamed his brilliant smile at me with Fili close behind."I must say…you two…had me going there." I said between laughs. "I had thought we scared you off again." Fili said patting my back. "Can't get rid of me that easy." I winked at the two of them; I saw alight blush cross Kili's face while Fili just winked back.

Before we had time to breathe, a roaring voice came from behind me. "What is going on in here?" Thorin's voice was angry. I turned to face him, a bit of fear creeping into me. "What do you think you are doing in my nephew's room?" He strode towards me. "We were just having some fun Uncle." Kili stepped in front of me. I walked around them both to the door. "Goheno nin. I am sorry. I will take my leave." I quickly walked out of the door into the hall. A hand grabbed mine and turned me around; next thing I knew I was pushed up against a large body.


	8. Miwen's Secret Chapter 8

_**(Authors Note) Hey all! I am so sorry I haven't been on in awhile. I had a lot going on! But I'm hoping to return to writing soon! I hope you are all excited for my new chapter and the new fic I am hoping to start soon that will collide with this one! Until then Follow/Favorite and review! Enjoy =])**_

I was frozen, unsure of what to do. "Please don't go." Kili's gentle voice spoke to me. I slowly looked up at him; his stunning brown eyes staring at me. "W-what?" I did not know what to say and it seemed I had forgotten how to breathe. The power he had on me surpassed anything I had ever felt before. "Please….stay. I want you to stay." He seemed to stumble over his words as if he was nervous. "But your uncle…" Kili put his finger over my lips. "I will deal with him. Just promise me I will see you once more before the night is through and day breaks." Kili said letting me go and grasping my hands.

Looking deep into my eyes I could see he was pleading. Somehow I could not refuse. "I accept, but where?" I said in a whisper. He pondered the thought for a moment. "Is there anywhere private we could go?" He bit his lip unsure of what to do. "Yes but I shall have to show you there. I will meet you out here when the moon first meets the mountains peak." I smiled to him, excitement filling me. "I will count every moment until then." Kili moved his body closer to me as his smile spoke of pure joy. "N'I lu tol. (Until then.)" I hadn't remembered the dwarves spoke little to no elven. "I'm sorry, I do not know what that means." Kili scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"My apologies; I said…until then." I blushed and bit my bottom lip. "Well then," Kili leaned down and kissed the back of each of my hands. "N'I lu tol princess." Kili said giving me the brightest smile he could offer. My face was as red as a cherry now. I waved to him and hurried on my way; looking back to see him wink before I turned the corner.

Walking slowly to Legolas's chamber I felt my heart fluttering with excitement. My stomach felt as though I had just eaten butterflies. "Sister?" Legolas touched my arm. I jumped, unaware that I had been at his door. "Brother! I am sorry I was lost in my imagination. I am fine now; let us get packing." I rushed inside and began looking through his clothing. Legolas stood beside me, his arms crossed upon his chest. "What are you not telling me?" Legolas asked. "Nothing brother, you need not worry." I knew my voice was uneven; I spoke fast as well as very high pitched. "Sister…" His gaze burned a whole in my head but I refused to speak or look to him. Legolas got closer and grabbed my arm. "Miwen!" He yelled. I turned to look at him; his face was filled with concern. "Why will you not look at me nor speak?" He did not release my arm.

"Brother, I promise you, I am fine." I tried to step away but he held me where I stood. "Did those filthy dwarves do something to you?" His voice was very serious and grew dark. "No! And why must you call them names? You and father are always so cruel about dwarves. If you do not like them, than do not work with them. But do not curse their race when you invite them in. They have done nothing to me but be kind." I could feel the heat on my face. Leggy looked at me with quite a shocked expression. "I…Goheno nin. (Forgive me)." Legolas said bowing his head. I tilted his chin up. "Brother, Ava sorya. (Don't worry). I am a bit sensitive today; for I am not ready to say my goodbyes to you and father." I said folding his clothes. "I too do not wish to say goodbye sister." The sadness in his voice had returned.

"Let us not think of such sad things. Come, I wish to show you something." I grabbed Leggy's hand and took him to the middle of the room. "Put your hand here and your other hand in mine." Legolas looked at me with a strange, unsure expression. "Trust me Leggy." I said laughing. I began to sing a lullaby and glide across the floor with him. We stumbled a few time but soon the room was filled with laughter, and for the first time, my brother and I were actually having genuine fun with no interruptions. We never had these times because there was always something more important happening; this time with him I would cherish forever.


End file.
